KirbyRider1337
KirbyRider1337 is a Gay YouTuber known simply as "KirbyRider" ]] in places outside of YT, such as ROBLOX, where he knows KoopazTroopaz, and on this very wikia, where he a Chat Mod and is currently tied with DylanDylan54321 for #5 on the achievement leaderboard. He only uploaded one SM64 video, but age caught up with it. He likes Pokémon, and his favourite of all 675 so far is Sigilyph. He will appear in the Kiddy Stoppers movie, and is going to be corrupted by Radioton, where he gets purified along with DylanDylan54321 (Optimismo) by Mariofan14 and Yayazura7762. He is also going to save MarioWario747 from Balgar. He now makes Plush Videos and works on his object show, though he made a prototype Greenscreen Fight Scene of Cosmopolis280 and LuigiLuigi573 vs. Optimismo and Radioton Powers *Telepathy (Can use this to spy on the opponent's plans and catch opponents off guard by flooding their minds with pointless thoughts) *Limited telekinesis (Only enough to trip an opponent *Imposterization (May appear darker than who he's disguising as, hinting that it's him. "Play as enemy" codes are in effect when he disguises as an enemy.) *Standard SM64 GS fighter fare (Teleportation, beam attacks, time freezing, etc.) *Control (Only works on minor enemies, such as Goombas; Works like how Lily was controlled by her dopple in OO12345&DSX) *Sigil-rays (Signature move; If at low health, he can use this move to deal tons of damage to an opponent. When possessed, the possessor can still use this move. He can also use it even if brainwashed.) Color Code Standard: 8107EC20 0080 8107EC22 0000 8107EC24 0080 8107EC26 0000 8107EC28 0000 8107EC2A 0000 8107EC2C 0080 8107EC2E 0000 8107EC38 0000 8107EC3A 0000 8107EC3C 0000 8107EC3E 0000 8107EC40 FFFF 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 FFFF 8107EC46 0000 8107EC50 0000 8107EC52 FF00 8107EC54 0000 8107EC56 FF00 8107EC58 FF00 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C FF00 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A FF00 8107EC6C 0000 8107EC6E FF00 8107EC70 FF00 8107EC72 0000 8107EC74 FF00 8107EC76 0000 8107EC80 0000 8107EC82 0000 8107EC84 0000 8107EC86 0000 8107EC88 0000 8107EC8A 0000 8107EC8C 0000 8107EC8E 0000 8107EC98 C0C0 8107EC9A C000 8107EC9C C0C0 8107EC9E C000 8107ECA0 FFFF 8107ECA2 FF00 8107ECA4 FFFF 8107ECA6 FF00 Using Imposter power: (Overlap with the CC of whoever he's disguising as) 8107EC40 0080 8107EC42 0000 8107EC44 0080 8107EC46 0000 8107EC48 0000 8107EC4A 0000 8107EC4C 0080 8107EC4E 0000 8107EC58 0000 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C 0000 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC60 FFFF 8107EC62 0000 8107EC64 FFFF 8107EC66 0000 8107EC70 0000 8107EC72 FF00 8107EC74 0000 8107EC76 FF00 8107EC78 FF00 8107EC7A 0000 8107EC7C FF00 8107EC7E 0000 8107EC88 0000 8107EC8A FF00 8107EC8C 0000 8107EC8E FF00 8107EC90 FF00 8107EC92 0000 8107EC94 FF00 8107EC96 0000 8107EC90 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 0000 8107ECA6 0000 8107ECA8 0000 8107ECAA 0000 8107ECAC 0000 8107ECAE 0000 8107ECB8 C0C0 8107ECBA C000 8107ECBC C0C0 8107ECBE C000 8107ECC0 FFFF 8107ECC2 FF00 8107ECC4 FFFF 8107ECC6 FF00 Counterparts *Star World: StarbyRider1337 *4D: FourbyRider1447 *Dopple: YbrikRedir7331 *Evil Clone (if applicable): KirbyRider1338 Likes *ROBLOX *Super Monkey Ball (Why do you think his top place is a Super Monkey Ball Deluxe remake anyway?) *Object Shows (Think BFDI, Inanimate Insanity, BOTO, Object Universe, Object Mayhem, etc.) *Video games *Pokémon, especially Sigilyph *Oreos *Cheese Pizza *Undoing vandalism (He knows how to bypass vandals' "double edits") *SM64 machiminas *TOME Dislikes *Vandalism (Kiddy-the-dragon, we're looking at you) *Cheese, not counting pizza (Ironic, huh?) *Trolls (Especially those who post comments along the lines of "dis gaim iz bahd plei cod instehd" on YT vids about Video Games) Category:Youtubers Category:This Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Wiki People Links